Big Dreams Harsh Realities
by mrs.alvinseville
Summary: When Simon Seville built a machine that showed his brothers and the Chipettes their futures, Alvin and Brittany saw themselves living out their 'big dreams' with a set of twin boys, but what Simon's machine didn't tell them was those boys would come their senior year of high school.
1. Too Fast

**When Simon Seville built a machine that showed his brothers and the Chipettes their futures, Alvin and Brittany saw themselves living out their 'big dreams' with a set of twin boys, but what Simon's machine didn't tell them was those boys would come their senior year of high school.**

* * *

17-year-old Brittany Miller lay back on her pillow. She had never been in so much pain. She rubbed her belly, "If you two want out so bad I wish...." Another sharp pain shot through her tiny body. She sighed, "Where is Alvin? He prom.....Prom he's probably getting ready to go to prom. All he cares about is himself. I can't believe he did this to me!" She looked down at her bulging stomach and started to cry. "I can't believe I let him do this to me."

Little did Brittany know, Alvin was sitting outside the door listening to her. He wipped the tears from his eyes. He wanted to go in and comfort Brittany, but he was afraid. He was barely 18 (the next day was his birthday) and he was in no way ready to become a father.

"Are you alright, Dear?" asked Vinny, Alvin's mother. She was going to be delivering her grandchildren. Most human doctors don't know anything about chipmunk births. She sat down next to Alvin. "Sweetheart, whether you go in there or not you are the twin's father."

Alvin nodded. "I know that, Mom, but I have no idea how to raise a family!"

"Your instincts will kick in," said Vinny.

"I'm not ready," sighed Alvin. "I'm not even out high school."

"And you think Brittany is? Son, she hasn't graduated either."

"I know Mom," said Alvin. He was so frustrated.

"I can't force you to help Brittany, but let remind you, she didn't start this by herself and she can't finish it by herself," said Vinny. She got up and went into the room where Brittany was. "How are are you feeling."

"Oh, I'm fine," groaned Brittany. She gripped the side of the bed.

Vinny held Brittany's hand. "It won't be long now." She looked back Alvin was standing in the door way. Vinny stepped back, so he could talk to Brittany.

"H....Hey, Brittany," said Alvin slowly.

"Hey, Alvin," said Brittany. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Why would I miss the birth of my children?"

Brittany smiled. Suddenly, her eyes widened. He grabbed Alvin's hand and squeeze it. "VINNY!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~15 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"OH MY GOD!" groaned Brittany. She gripped Alvin's hand tighter and tighter.

"Brittany, that hurts," said Alvin.

"THAT HURTS?" snapped Brittany. She grabbed Alvin's shirt collar and yanked him closer to her. "YOU TRY PUSHING SOMETHING THIS BIG OUT OF YOU AND THEN TELL ME WHAT HURTS!"

"I'm sorry," said Alvin. "Just breathe and...."

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO! LISTENING TO YOU IS HOW I WOUND UP LIKE THIS!"

"Just one more push, Brittany," said Vinny.

Brittany gathered all her strength and pushed. Her screams were followed by the most beautiful sound she and Alvin had ever heard. Their son was crying. Brittany smiled and looked at Alvin. "Oh, Alvin, I'm so...."

"Alright, now let's get his little brother," said Vinny.

"GOING TO KILL YOU!" finished Brittany. It only took 3 more minutes of labour to bring their second son into the world. He was crying and screaming just as loud as his brother.

"Congratulations," sighed Vinny. Tears of joy streamed down her face. "I'm so happy for the two....the four of you."

Brittany looked at Alvin and smiled. She noticed the clock behind him. It was just after it was just after 4 am. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart."

Alvin chuckled. "You know, you've given me the greatest gifts I could ever ask for."

Brittany sighed. Vinny placed one twin in Brittany's arms and the other in Alvin's. Alvin looked at his sons. They had light auburn fur and blue eyes like Brittany. He admired his new family.

"Alvin," sighed Brittany. She was exhausted. "What are going to name them?"

"What do you think we should name them?" asked Alvin.

Brittany looked at the sleeping child in her arms. "I think we should name this one after his father. We could call him A.J. for short."

Alvin smiled. "I think I like....Aaron, for this one."

Brittany smiled. "A.J. and Aaron."

Vinny took her grandsons in her arms. "Come on, boys. Your mommy needs her rest."

Brittany settled back into the bed and sighed. She smiled at Alvin. "Go introduce our boys to their aunts and uncles."

Alvin kissed Brittany on the forehead. "Before I go...." Alvin stopped and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me? I know I'm a little late, but I promise you that I will be faithful to you and I'd be there for the boys and....."

Brittany giggled. She slowly placed her hand over Alvin's mouth. "Yes, Alvin. I will marry you."

Alvin held Brittany's hand. They looked lovingly into each others eyes. Alvin kissed Brittany again, this time on the lips. "I'll let you get some rest."

Brittany nodded. She smiled. Everything was happening so fast. She had just become a mother and was going to get married. And in just two months, she'd graduate high school.

* * *

**so what'd you think? I'm still a big fan of alvinor stories, but I felt like writing something for Alvin and Brittany. please review!**


	2. Can It Last

**Brittany has just given birth to a set of twins and Alvin couldn't be happier. Now it's time to see how their families will react to the fuzzy bundles of joy.**

* * *

Brittany was asleep. She was physically and mentally exhausted. Vinny had given her future daughter-in-law something to ease her pain, then moved her grandchildren into another room. Dave was sitting watching his grandchildren. Alvin came in. "Hey, Dave."

"Hey," said Dave. "I was just admiring my grandkids. I can't believe how tiny they are."

Alvin smiled. "You know I asked Brittany to marry me."

"I figured you would."

"I want to hate myself for what I've done to her, but looking at my sons....I really can't."

"You shouldn't hate yourself, Alvin," said Dave. "Yes, the timing was a mistake, but if God didn't have a purpose for them, they wouldn't have been born."

"Thanks," said Alvin. Jeanette, Simon, Theodore came into the room. Jeanette and Theodore awed at the sight of their newborn nephews. Simon pulled Alvin over to the side. "I hope you understand the significance of this."

"I do," said Alvin. "Brittany and I are gonna get married and raise our sons together."

"For how long though?" asked Simon.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means I know you, Alvin. You'll play house for a little while, but the second something 'better' comes your way you'll be gone."

"How dare you! Brittany is everything to me," said Alvin.

"Of course she is," said Simon in a very sarcastic tone.

Alvin got right in Simon's face. "You're lucky my kids are sleeping just two feet away from us."

"Just think about the mistakes you've made."

Alvin grabbed Simon by his shirt collar. "You can say whatever you want to about me, but don't you ever let me hear you call my sons 'mistakes'."

Simon backed away from Alvin. He slowly walked back over to Jeanette. "Oh, Simon, aren't they the most adorable babies you've ever seen!"

Simon didn't answer. He glared at Alvin, who was walking towards them. "Jeanette, would you like to hold one?"

"Really?" gasped Jeanette, as Alvin placed one of the twins in her arms.

"Aaron, meet your aunt Jeanette," said Alvin. He picked up A.J., and gently placed him in Theodore's arms. Simon left the room. As touching as this scene was, he felt nothing. He was shocked. He knew Alvin and Brittany were irresponsible, but would have never imagined that they could do something this stupid. He went into the living room and found Eleanor sitting alone.

"Hey, Si," she said. "How are the twins? I haven't seen them yet."

"I really haven't either. I went in there, but only to talk to Alvin."

"What did he say?"

"He says he and Brittany are getting married."

"That won't last," said Eleanor with a bitter laugh. "He'll find something....or someone else. Alvin's not the settling down type."

Simon was shocked by Eleanor's statement. She always built people up and tried to find the good in every situation. Not this time. Eleanor was angry at Alvin. In her mind he was the scum of the earth for getting Brittany pregnant. "I hate him for what he did!"

"Glad to hear you two think so highly of me," said Alvin. He'd been standing in the doorway listening to them. He walked up to Eleanor. She could see the hurt in his eyes. "Do you really hate me, Elle?"

"Yes, I do!" snapped Eleanor. "And don't call me Elle! Only my friends can call me that."

"Why are you so mad at me? Do you honestly think I would hurt your sister?"

"You've hurt her before," said Simon.

"But its different now," said Alvin. "Why won't you believe me? I love Brittany! I swear, I would never leave her."

Eleanor shook her head in disbelief. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She left the room.

Alvin sighed. His heart was broken._ "Why won't they support me? I love Brittany."_

"Alvin, you have ruined your life as well as Brittany's," said Simon. "You know nothing about raising kids. You can't even take care of yourself."

"Simon, when I held Aaron in my arms for the first time....everything started to make sense. Those boys are my purpose in life. I'd give my voice and every ounce of fame I have for them."

Simon at lasts so sincerity in Alvin's eyes. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Of course I do," said Alvin. "I wouldn't lie about something this important. Those boys need both parents.....and it wouldn't hurt if they had an Uncle Simon too."

Simon smiled. "Can you forgive me. I didn't mean to be so....well, mean. I love you and Brittany. I didn't want to see either of you get hurt."

"I know. I love you too," said Alvin. He paused for a minute. "Do you want to visit with your nephews?"

Simon nodded. He and Alvin went back into the room with the rest of their family (minus Eleanor and Brittany) to see the twins. Aaron and A.J. were wide awake and cooing. "Awe!"

"Do you want to hold one...or two?" asked Alvin.

Simon nodded. Alvin placed his two sons in Simon's arms. "They're so...tiny."

"You boys were about this size when you were first born," said Vinny. "Alvin, you were a little bit smaller."

"I can't imagine anything smaller surviving," said Dave. His grandsons were smaller than a human thumb. "It's just amazing to me."

"Me too," said Vinny. She looked back and saw Eleanor standing at the door. "Come on in, Dear. You should be holding one of your nephews too."

Eleanor slowly walked in. Alvin took A.J. from Simon and gently placed him in Eleanor's arms. She smiled. "What's his name."

Alvin smiled. "His name is Alvin, but we're going to call him A.J."

"He looks so much like Brittany," said Eleanor. She was starting to cry. She looked up at Alvin. Eleanor wasn't quite ready to forgive him, but something in Alvin's smile told her that didn't matter.

* * *

**So that was chapter two. I hope you liked it, but if you didn't that's ok too. If you have any ideas for this story PLEASE don't hesitate to share. Oh and.............REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. It's Worth It

**Chapter 3...sorry it took so long to update. This takes place a few days after the twins are born.**

* * *

Alvin groaned as he paced the floor holding A.J. in his arms. The little chipmunk was screaming to the top of his lungs. Alvin felt so helpless. It wasn't like A.J. could tell him what was wrong. He looked at the clock. It was 4:00am. "Come on. Daddy has to get ready for school in three hours."

A.J. continued screaming. Brittany sat up in bed. "Give him to me. I'll try for a while."

Alvin passed A.J. to his mother. "You know, I never thought our wedding night would be like this."

Brittany smiled weakly. She was tired too. Dave had moved Aaron into his room. Aaron usually slept through the night, but A.J......even in the womb never calmed down. Alvin laid down on the bed as Brittany got up. Brittany sat up with A.J. for the next thirty minutes. Finally, Alvin said, "Why don't you put him in between us. We could try singing to him."

Brittany yawned and placed A.J. on the bed next to Alvin. She looked up at her husband with tired eyes. "What should we sing?"

"Anything soft," said Alvin. He yawned.

Brittany began to sing, _"Only you....._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~three hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A.J. was still screaming. Brittany and Alvin had sang untill they couldn't. They were starting to loose their voices. Brittany looked at Alvin. She whispered. "Go....get.....Aaron."

Alvin crawled out of bed. He slowly went into Dave's room and brought Aaron back into his bedroom. He laid him on the bed. A.J. stopped crying and both boys went to sleep. Alvin's eyes widen. "How...."

Brittany cleared her throat. "Let's just get some sleep."

Alvin crawled into bed and closed his eyes. Two seconds later his alarm clock went off, waking the twins up. Alvin groaned. "Nooooooooooo! Why?"

"Come on," said Brittany. She picked up both boys. "Mommy is gonna feed you while Daddy gets ready for school."

"I'm not going to school," said Alvin. "I am too tired."

"I don't think that's a valid excuse," said Brittany. She guided the twins mouths to her breasts so she could nurse them. "They were hungry."

"They're always hungry," said Alvin. "Either that or wet!"

"Don't say it so harshly."

"I'm sorry, Brittany. I'm just so tired."

"Parenthood doesn't come with vacations.....and we're just getting started."

* * *

**i know its short, but im having major writers block. any ideas? **

**. **


	4. We'll Make It Together

**Thanks ChipmunksRule for the idea!...........Chapter 4. Alvin goes on to school despite the fact that he can't hold his eyes open.**

**................................................................................................................................................**

"Alvin, wake up," said AnnaMarie Lopez, Brittany's best friend. She shook Alvin's shoulder.

"No, Brittany," mumbled Alvin. "It's your turn to get up with the boys."

AnnaMarie smiled at the little chipmunk asleep in his locker. "Alvin, we're at school. You need to wake up."

"Huh?" moaned Alvin. He opened his eyes and yawned. "Oh, hey AnnaMarie."

AnnaMaried giggled. "Good morning, Sunshine! How's the wife and kids?"

"Fine," yawned Alvin. "A.J. cried all night...."

"Poor baby!"

"Poor baby? Poor me!" said Alvin. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"A.J. can't help he inherited your need for constant attention," said AnnaMarie.

"Y' know, I am way too tired to think of a come back."

"You must be tired."

Alvin nodded. He leaned his head against his locker. "I feel so bad about having to leave Brittany alone."

"Oh, Alvin. It's only natural you feel that way. Thy're your children."

"My children. I still can't believe it," said Alvin.

"Neither can I," said a small voice.

AnnaMarie looked down at her feet. "HI, Eleanor."

"Hey," said Eleanor. "Umm, could I talk to you....Alvin."

"Sure," said Alvin. He jumped out of his locker and closed it.

"I'll let you two talk," said AnnaMarie as she walked off.

"Later, AnnaMarie," said Alvin. He turned to Eleanor. "What's up Eleanor."

Eleanor bit her bottom lip. "I...I just wanted to apologize to you. My reaction to Brittany's pregnancy and to you being the father....."

"Eleanor, it's o.k.," said Alvin. "You had every right to be upset. Brittany and I made a poor decision, but I don't regret it."

"You shouldn't. Your sons are adorable," said Eleanor.

Alvin smiled. "So are we cool now?"

"You were never cool, Alvin," said Eleanor with a smirk.

Alvin chuckled and hugged Eleanor. "I feel better knowing that you don't hate me."

"I could never hate you. You're my best friend."

"Does that mean I can start calling you Elle again?"

Eleanor giggled. "I would love for you to call me Elle again."

"Brittany and I were talking the other night and....we want you to be the twins godmother. If something were to happen to both of us, you're the only one we both trust enough to care for the twins."

"Really?" asked Eleanor with a smile. "I'd love to be the twins godmother."

Alvin smiled. He was glad that he and Eleanor had worked things out. Alvin's first day back went great. All the girls begged him to show them pictures of the twins.

"They are soooooooooooo cute," said Lila.

"Of course they are," said Julia. "I mean, just look at Alvin and Brittany."

The girls giggled as they surrounded Alvin. One stroked his head. "Oh, Alvin. You look so sweet holding the babies."

"What are their names?" asked Tiffany.

Alvin pointed to each twin. "This one is Alvin Jr., A.J. for short, and this one is Aaron."

"Awe! A.J. and Aaron," cooed the girls in unison.

"Can we come by and see them sometime," asked Kylee.

"Sure," said Alvin. "I'll have to check with Brittany first, but I'm sure she'd love to see you all again."

The girls giggled.

"You are such a good husband, asking for her permission to invite people over," said Tiffany. "Brittany's a lucky girl."

Alvin smiled. "I feel lucky to have her."

Later that day, when Alvin went home, Brittany was relieved to see him. She smiled holding her sons in her arms. "Look. Daddy's home."

Alvin took his sons in his arms. "Hey. I've missed you."

A.J. and Aaron smiled in his arms. They yawned and drifted off to sleep.

"Oh, now you'll go to sleep for me," said Alvin, as he laid them back in their crib.

"How was your day?" asked Brittany, giving Alvin a kiss on the cheek.

"It was alright, I guess. I missed you and the boys," said Alvin.

"I missed you too," said Brittany. "So, what happened today?"

"I worked things out with Elle," said Alvin.

"That's great!"

"I showed our friends some pictures of the boys."

"What did they say about my babies?"

"They thought they were cute and want to come by and see them," said Alvin. "I told them I'd have to check with you first."

"That's sweet of you," sighed Brittany. "Who else did you show the pictures too?"

"Mrs. Fine," said Alvin. "She mumbled something that sounded like 'God bless them. They have Alvin's DNA'. I can't imagine why she'd say that."

Brittany smiled. "Umm....Maybe it's because she hates you."

"What's not to love?"

"Oh, my goodness.....Alvin! You set her classroom on fire."

"Not the whole classroom," said Alvin defensively.

Brittany sighed. "I remember that day."

"It was right after I told you I loved you," said Alvin.

Brittany blushed. "Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do. Brittany, you're my wife., my mate for life. The mother of my children. I could never find anyone I love as much as you."

Brittany smiled. "And even if you did, would she put up with you like I do?"

Alvin chuckled. He pulled Brittany into a passionate kiss. "Probably not!"

**................................................................................................................................................**

**sorry it took so long to update. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

**. **


	5. Officially Mom and Dad

**Chapter 5. Graduation night. Whoot! Whoot! the twins are 2 months old and because chipmunks delevlope faster are learning to talk.**

**................................................................................................................................................**

"Alright, everyboby," said Dave. "Scoot together for one more picture."

The Chipmunks and Chipettes groaned. The twins started crying.

_"Thank God,"_ thought Alvin, rushing to the twins. "Brittany, darling, I need your help!"

"Baby break," said Brittany. She ran to Alvin's side and picked up A.J.. "Thank you, Sweetheart."

"You're welcome," said Alvin.

"Not you," said Brittany. "A.J., my 'other' sweetheart."

"Oh," said Alvin slowly.

Brittany kissed Alvin on the cheek. "I'm kidding."

"Dada," cooed Aaron, who was resting in Alvin's arms.

"Brittany! He said his first word!" exclaimed Alvin. He turned back to his siblings. 'Guys, Aaron said his first word!"

"Really?" asked Simon.

"What was it?" asked Jeanette.

"Dada," repeated Aaron.

"Awe. How sweet" sighed Eleanor.

Alvin smiled as he looked down at his son. A.J. glared at his brother. He was jealous of the attention Aaron was getting. He wrinkled his nose and said, "Mama."

Brittany gasped. "Alvin, he said Mama!"

Dave smiled at his grandsons. "Smart boys."

Vinny chuckled. "Of course they are. They take after their gandparents."

"I know, that's right," said Miss Miller. Miss Miller was in Las Vegas when the twins were born. She didn't even know Brittany had been pregnant, so you can imagine her surprise when she got back.

"We'd better get going," said Theodore. "We don't want to be late."

Everyone piled into the car. Miss Miller got in the driver's seat (much to everyone's dismay) and sped out of the driveway.

"I can't believe we're finally graduating," said Jeanette.

"It seems like only yesterday we were in the back yard taking about what we were gonna do when we grew up," said Eleanor.

Alvin and Brittany looked at each other and smiled. Brittany sighed, "If someone had told me then that I would be married to you and have the most adorable twin boys I probably wouldn't have believed them."

"And if someone had told me the same thing, I would have said 'I hope you're right!'" said said Alvin. He kissed Brittany on the cheek.

"Awe," sighed Jeanette and Eleanor in unison.

"Are we there yet?" asked Simon, completely ignoring his brother and sister-in-law's love scene.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The graduation ceremony was held on the football field. Dave, Vinny, and Miss Miller took their seats with the other parents. The twins were with them, crying for their parents.

Vinny rocked A.J and Aaron in her arms trying to calm them down. "It's o.k. boys. Mommy and Daddy will be here soon."

"How can you handle them both at once?" asked Dave.

"This is nothing. I've had to nurse three at once,": laughed Vinny. She smiled at her grandsons. "I still can't believe my baby has babies of his own."

"I know what you mean," said Miss Miller.

"Look," said Dave.

The principal was getting up to welcome everyone.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The graduating class was very large and the ceremony was taking a long time. Aaron and A.J. were getting restless. Vinny set them down next to her.

"I thought you could handle them," said Dave.

Vinny smirked at him. She looked back down and realised the twins were gone. Vinny gasped. "OH MY GOD!"

"What is it?" asked Miss Miller. Her eyes widened. "Where are the twins."

Vinny got Dave's attention and whispered. "Dave, do you know where the twins are?"

"You lost the twins!" hissed Dave. "I thought you were watching them."

"I thought you were helping me," whispered Vinny.

As the grandparents scrambled to find Aaron and A.J., Brittany and Alvin were getting ready to receive their deplomas.

"Trenton Sanderson," said Principal Nash.

Trenton got up as everone clapped to receieve his deploma.

"Oh, Alvin, your next. Are nervious. I am," whispered Brittany. She laid her head on her husband's shoulder.

Before Alvin could answer he and Brittany heard, "Mama. Dada."

Alvin and Brittany looked down at their feet and were shocked to see their children sitting there looking at them. The twins reache up for their parents.

Alvin took A.J. into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Dada. Mama."

"Obviously they're here to see us."

"Alvin Seville," said Principal Nash.

Alvin tried to put A.J. down, but the little chipmunk stated crying. Alvin made a quick decision and too A.J. with him.

Principal Nash smiled at Alvin and A.J. As she handed Alvin his deploma, she whispered. "I'm proud of you."

Alvin walked back to his seat. Brittany was next (remember she's a Seville now). She found the same problem with Aaron. She took him on stage with her.

Alvin whispered to A.J. "Look at Mommy. She looks pretty doesn't she."

A.J. yawned. Brittany came back and sat down next to Alvin. She smiled at him and mouthed. _"I love you."_

Alvin leaned in and kissed Brittany passionately on the lips. They were still making out when the ceremony was over. They made out on the cocuh back at home during their family graduation party.

The other Chipmunks and Chipettes played with the twins. Simon was holding A.J. and Eleanor was holding Aaron.

"You know," said Simon. "If we don't interupt them we're gonna have more little munks to babysit."

"Simon!" hissed Jeanette.

"Well, it's true," said Simon.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Alvin and Brittany found an appartment," said Dave. "It's close to campus."

"I hope Alvin and Brittany know what they're doing. I mean, they're so young. They can barely care for themselves, let alone those babies," said Miss Miller.

'They've done fine for the past couple of months," said Vinny.

"But they've had us here to help them. We can't go to college with them," said Dave.

"I have faith in Alvin and Brittany," said Vinny. "They have a strong relationship."

"But will it last?" asked Miss Miller.

"What do mean?" asked Vinny.

"Like I said before, they are so young," said Miss Miller. "I don't want them to feel like they've rushed and regret it."

"They won't," said Vinny. "Alvin and Brittany love each other."

"I know they love each other," said Dave. "The question is can they handle each other."

**................................................................................................................................................**

**so what'd ya think. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

**. **


	6. Meant To Be

**i am so sorry it has taken so long for me to update my stories. life gets in the way sometimes...anyway...chapter 6. Brittany, Alvin, and their twins are in their new appartment. It's September and the twins are five months old.**

"Finally! The last box is unpacked," said Alvin. He flopped down on the couch next to Brittany, who was holdin the twins. He smiled at his sons and took them into his arms. "Boys, we are officially moved in!"

A.J. and Aaron clapped. "Yay!"

Alvin chuckled. "My thoughts exactly!"

"Come on, boys," said Brittany. "It's time for bed."

"Awww, Mom," whined A.J. "Five more minutes please."

"No, son. You heard you mother," said Alvin.

"But, Dad. I said 'please'," said A.J.

"But, A.J., I said 'no'," said Alvin. He looked at Aaron, who was making his way to his room. He got up to tuck him in. _"Why can't A.J. be like Aaron. We never have any trouble out of Aaron."_

Brittany took A.J. by the hand and dragged him into his bedroom. "Come on, A.J."

"But, Mommy..."

"No, buts, A.J. It's time for bed."

Aaron was already in bed waiting for Brittany to give him a good night kiss. Alvin was sitting on the edge of A.J.'s bed. A.J. crawled into bed and Alvin covered him up. Alvin kissed his son's forehead and said, "Sweet dreams."

"Night, Dad," said A.J.

Brittany kissed her twins good night, turned on their night light, and met her husband at the door. Alvin turned off the light and he and Brittany went back into the living room.

"Well, that was easy," chuckled Alvin.

"Alvin Jr.'s name suits him too well," said Brittany. She sighed and laid her head on Alvin's shoulder.

"Are you alright, Sweetheart?" asked Alvin.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just tired," said Brittany. "We've been working on getting the house ready all week and classes will start soon."

"I know things have been stressful lately, but we'll make it," said Alvin.

"I know we will," said Brittany. "Oh, Alvin I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd probably be better off without me," said Alvin.

Brittany sat up and looked at him. "How can you say that? Alvin, I...I couldn't raise our sons without you. You're so good with them. They adore you and...they are so much like you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Of course it is," said Brittany. She pressed her forehead to Alvin's. "Aaron has all those sweet, gentle qualities that you never let anyone see, and A.J., well...Do I have to say it?"

"Brittany, I'm so worried that I'm gonna mess up and ruin their lives or... or ruin your life. I'm only 18-years-old! I don't even know what I'm having for breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Alvin, that doesn't matter. They don't expect you to be you to be perfect. All A.J. and Aaron want is for you to be there to hold them when they're sad, and kiss them good night."

"And what do you want?"

"I want my husband to stop stressing over what may or may not happen and focus on the fact that our sons are in bed and we are all alone."

Alvin smiled at Brittany. "I think I could do that."

*************************just after midnight*****************************

"DDDDDAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYY!"

"I'm coming, Aaron.," said Alvin. He slowly slid out of bed. _"I have to adimit, I don't mind hearing that name yelled."_

Brittany stirred from her sleep. She smiled as she watched Alvin leave and return moments later with Aaron in his arms.

Alvin plopped Aaron on the bed next to Brittany. "Sweetheart, do you mind if Aaron sleeps with us tonight?"

"Of course not," said Brittany. She ruffled Aaron's hair. "What's wrong, Aaron? Did you have a bad dream?"

Aaron sniffed and nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Alvin.

Aaron turned to Alvin. "I...I dreamed that I was scared and I couldn't find you."

Alvin's heart shattered. "Aaron, I promise I would never let that happen. I will always be here for you, your mom, and A.J."

"Promise?"

"I promise," said Alvin. He and Brittany cuddled next to Aaron. Suddenly, they felt something at their feet.

Brittany looked down. "A.J.?"

Alvin could tell his son had been crying. "AJ., what's wrong?"

A.J. crawled in to bed in between Brittany and Aaron. He glared at his brother. "I woke up and you weren't there. I got scared."

"Sorry," said Aaron. The brother's shared a hug and snuggled against their parents.

"Let's get some sleep," whispered Alvin. He smiled at his family._ "God, please help me to make the right decisions for them."_

**sorry it's so short. any ideas? REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**


	7. Thankful For It All

**this chapter is best friend approved...Chapter 7. Alvin and Brittany have been living on their own succesfully for almost 4 months. A.J. and Aaron are almost 7 months old. Today is their first Thanksgiving as a family. Simon shares a special moment with his nephews.**

**000000**

Alvin yawned and stretched his arms up. He looked over and smiled at the chipette sleeping next to him. He smoothed back her auburn hair, kissed her cheek, and gently shook her shoulder. "Brittany...Baby, wake up."

Brittany smiled. She didn't even bother to open her eyes. "Not until you kiss me again."

"No arguments here," said Alvin. He pulled Brittany closer to him and into a passionate kiss. His hands caressed her back.

Brittany moaned as Alvin's tongue slid into her mouth. She ran her hands through the back to his hair.

The couple was so into their kiss, they didn't hear their sons come into the room.

"EWW!" said A.J..

Brittany and Alvin jumped. Alvin fell out of bed and hit his head. Rubbing his head he moaned, "Boys, what are you doing in here?"

"We could ask you the same thing," laughed A.J..

Brittany's face turned bright red. "W...Why are you two up so early?"

"We're watching the parade on t.v.," said Aaron. "Mommy, they have giant baloons!"

"Really?" asked Alvin. He sounded as a excited as they were. As if he'd never seen the parade before.

"Come watch it with us," said A.J., pulling on Alvin.

"Alright...alright. We're coming," said Alvin. He got up and pulled Brittany out of bed. He wispered in her ear. "We'll continue this later."

Brittany giggled and followed her husband and sons into the living room. Brittany curled up on the couch. Alvin and the boys sat on the floor.

"Look at that one!" said A.J. "It's shaped like Spiderman."

"Look at how many people are holding it," said Aaron.

Alvin looked back at Brittany and smiled. He had a look of pride on his face. More and more Alvin was begining to realise what was truly special in his life.

"Daddy! Daddy!" said A.J. and Aaron in unison. They pointed at the t.v.. 'Who's that?"

Alvin looked. The float with Santa on it was passing by. "That's Santa Claus."

"Oh...Who?" asked A.J.

"Santa Claus," said Brittany. "If you're really...really good, Santa brings you lots of presants on Christmas Eve."

"Cool," said A.J.

"Do we get to meet Santa?" asked Aaron.

"Well, Santa will be at the mall in a few days. We'll take you to see him then," said Alvin.

A.J. and Aaron jumped up and down. "We wanna go now!"

"Right now we need to get ready to go to grandpa's house," said Brittany.

"O.k., Mommy," said A.J. and Aaron in unison.

Alvin and Brittany helped the boys get dressed and grabbed their diaper bags. They headed to Dave's house for dinner. They pulled into the drive way and got out of the car.

Dave met them at the door. He hugged his son, daugher-in-law, and grandsons. "I'm glad you made it. Miss Miller and the girls haven't arrived yet, but your mom is here. She and Theodore are in the kitchen. I think Simon is in the living room."

A.J. and Aaron ran inside the house and straight to Simon, who was sitting on the couch. Simon embraced his nephews. The twins sat down next to him, Aaron on his right and A.J. on his left, and began to tell him about the parade.

"Uncle Simon, guess what!" said Aaron excitedly.

"What?" asked Simon.

"We saw Santa Claus on tv," said Aaron

"And Dad says he'll take us to the mall to see Santa," A.J..

"Really?" asked Simon. He smiled at the twins. "What are you going to ask for?"

The twins shrugged.

"What would you ask for?" asked Aaron.

"I don't know what I would ask for," said Simon. "Santa probalbly won't even visit me this year."

"Why? You've been good, haven't you?" asked A.J.

For some strange reason Simon felt like he could be open and honest with the two todlers. "I said a lot of things to your Dad that weren't very nice."

"Did you tell Daddy you were sorry?" asked A.J..

"Yes," said Simon.

"Did he forgive you?" asked Aaron.

"Yeah."

"Then what's the problem?" asked A.J..

"I still don't feel right about it," said Simon. "I know that I really hurt him."

"A.J. says mean things to me sometimes, but I know he doesn't mean it," said Aaron.

"That's what all brothers do. They fight and say mean things, but that doesn't mean they hate each other," said A.J..

"A.J. is my still my best friend even though we don't always get along," said Aaron.

Simon smiled at his nephews. _"How did they get so smart?"_

It wasn't long before Miss Miller, Jeanette, and Eleanor arrived. Jeanette came into the living room where Simon was still sitting with the twins.

Aaron and A.J. ran to her. "Aunt Netta!"

Jeanette embraced her nephews and kissed their foreheads. "How are you? You've grown so much since the last time I saw you."

Aaron and A.J. beamed. They loved Jeanette.

Soon it was time to eat. Everyone held hands as Dave said grace. "Dear Father, we thank You for this day and how You have bless our family this year. I am especially thankful my grandsons. Bless this food and the hands that prepared it. In Your Son's name we ask this. Amen."

Everyone began passing the food around and enjoying their day. Like Dave they were thankful for A.J. and Aaron. Although the boys were unplanned they didn't stop Brittany and Alvin from continuing their big dreams. In fact, they added to it.

**000000**

**this was the last chapter. :( i know right, but i will be writing a seaqueal, but don't expect it right away. i'm working on some other things and i'd like to get them done before I start anyting else. REVIEW! be honest, but nice.**

**. **


End file.
